Danigunn32
|alliances = |place = 1/18 |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 39 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} , also known as "Dani", is the Sole Survivor from Survivor: Ryukyu Islands and contestant on Survivor: Death Valley. Dani began on the Yaeyama tribe, and after they lost their first Immunity challenge she formed an alliance with Daunte, Emily, and Rob R. However, the continued to lose and eventually ended up having to vote off one of their own, and Dani and Rob R. chose to side with Emily and vote off Daunte despite Emily's challenge weakness. She was separated from her allies during the swap and found herself on the new Senkaku tribe, however, this tribe fared no better in challenges, also losing every single challenge just as original Yaeyama did. After the first two losses, she easily survived when Tara voted herself out and Victor quit the game. At their third loss, the tribe was down to three members and Poteet and Vanne targeted each other. Vanne told Dani about her Hidden Immunity Idol in order to gain her trust, but this backfired when Dani chose to vote her out in a 2-1 vote in order to flush the idol. After this Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Dani found herself in the majority Miyako + Yaeyama alliance. They picked off the former Senkaku tribe until the Final 8 when Rob Z. and Jack tried to blindside Willow in order to weaken Jake F., however, she and the rest of the tribe blindsided Rob Z. instead. At the Final 6, with all the former Senkaku members gone, she became the target of a vote-split attempt for being the biggest threat in the game other than Jake F. However, Willow made one of the most shocking moves of the season and blindsided Jake F., her closet ally, in a 3-2-1 vote, sparing Dani and sending Jake home with an idol in his pocket. Being the biggest target remaining, Dani managed to win the last two Individual Immunity challenges to secure herself a spot in the Final 3. At Final Tribal Council, her ability to reach Final Tribal Council despite attending every single tribal council of the season was applauded, as well as her strong social and strategic game. She received the votes of every member of the jury with the exception of Jake H. who felt she and Emily had unnecessarily lied to him during his vote out and Rob R. who believed Emily deserved second place over Willow. Survivor: Ryukyu Islands Name: Dani Gunn, 19 Tribe Designation: (Beauty) Nationality: Canadian Claim To Fame: my quality youtube series Danis Meme Review Inspiration: Eva Maria Salgado Hobbies: wallowing in self pity Pet Peeves: being called Daniella Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like And Why: Sandy Burgin, obvi Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Dani Gunn (20) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: Vancouver BC Claim To Fame: ive never sent nudes to get further in an org Inspiration In Life: samuel greer�� Pet Peeves: eva salgado Previous Season, Finish: ryukyu islands. i won yoshorg. Favorite Past Moment: i won yoshorg Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: myself Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: jake fielding What's Your Reason For Returning?: baby.... i AM the star of yoshorg. you can’t tell me i’m not the best winner. Voting History Trivia *Dani is the first person to attend every single tribal council in the game, including Final Tribal Council, attending a total of fourteen tribal councils. **She would have attended sixteen tribal councils were it not for Matyas' evacuation and Victor's quit. **She is the first person to never win a challenge pre-merge. **She is also the first person to reach the merge without ever being immune. *Dani holds the record for latest first challenge win, not winning any challenge until Day 34 at the Final 5. *She is the first winner to name the merged tribe. *Dani is the first winner to win in a Final 3. Category:Ryukyu Islands Castaways Category:Female Castaways Category:Sole Survivor Category:1st Place Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Yaeyama Tribe Category:Senkaku Tribe Category:Bussy Tribe Category:Mojave Tribe Category:Returnee Category:Fan Favorite